Many commercial enterprises and government organizations employ call centers that receive incoming telephone calls and handle such calls using an automated system, such as an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system. Calling to such a call center typically involves interacting with the automated system, navigating through various automated menus, speaking to a machine, and waiting for an unknown amount of time before being afforded the opportunity to speak to an actual human representative. It is generally known that such automated menus are not always straight forward for callers to understand, and may require a repetitive trial-and-error process before negotiation of an automated menu is successful. In addition, machines are not always adept at understanding a caller's voice in different background settings, or with different callers having different accents which the machine may not have heard before or been trained to understand, resulting in sub-optimal customer experience. In addition, the length of time the caller is forced to wait in a queue depends on several factors, such as availability of the human representative, and callers typically do not know how long they will need to wait for the representative to become available.